


Maybe I Need You

by SumthinClever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be part of another story is now purely smut. So PWP. Slash relationship. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started writing this, I meant it to be part of a chapter of my story "Waking Up," but as I continued, I realized it didn't have the feel of those characters' relationship. At all. So now it's a stand alone. Maybe I'll integrate it into WU later when their relationship changes, but probably not. By then, people will have read it and who wants to read the same sex scene twice? Blah. Enjoy. Also, title taken from the Andrea Gibson poem of the same title.

Maybe I Need You

Sex was the only time besides sleep that Draco let himself be vulnerable. It was when he dropped all his guards and all his posturing and let himself feel with any abandon. It was like giving another human being access to his soul, which was always dangerous to do, and especially in his position. But no one had hit it before, until now.

Harry pumped in and out of him and Draco felt his life being changed. Sure, others had touched him before now, and touched him well, but no one had then gotten soul-deep. Draco threw his head back as that sensitive part inside of him was reached and stoked.

He heard Harry laughing above him, but he couldn't be arsed to care that Harry was amused at his expense, not when he hit that part again just to see Draco jerk. It was pleasure beyond pleasure and Draco would become a laughing stock if Harry would just keep torturing him so sweetly.

Harry's laugh broke off when Draco shifted his body, changed positions.

"You're so…tight," Harry gasped out, using Draco's new position to go deeper.

"Yeah well, … it's been awhile," Draco got out between ragged breaths.

And it was true that it had been awhile. But it was also true that Harry was a bit bigger than Draco's last conquest. Not that Draco was going to tell him that. His ego didn't need stroking. And not that Harry was just another conquest to Draco. It was a bit bigger than that.

"I'm going to-," Harry broke off.

He didn't need to finish. Draco already knew what he was going to say. He could feel it in the tightening of Harry's legs between his thighs and the heightened speed of his thrusts.

Harry took Draco in hand and began pumping him in time with his inner strokes. Draco let his head fall back at the feeling. The measured rhythm of being pumped inside and out. He moved his hips into Harry's thrusts until he felt the tightening of his own balls.

He came with a heartfelt groan and a shudder. He could feel his inner walls clenching at Harry, trying to pull him deeper. And then he felt Harry's give as he emptied himself into Draco after a few more thrusts. Harry released his own groan in Draco's ear as he collapsed and let his weight burden Draco. But it was a good burden. Made better still when Harry pressed his lips to the curve between Draco's neck and shoulder.

They lay there, Draco running his fingers through the unruly mop he'd taken a liking to, Harry still filling him to the brink, even in his softened state, and caught their breaths. It was a languorous few minutes. Their chests rose and fell against each other's. Their breaths mingled.

And then they were kissing. Languidly at first and then greedily. Rekindling all the heat that had been dying between their spent bodies. It was a kiss to consume and Draco felt himself being taken in even as Harry's body stirred back to life inside and atop him.

Harry's hands roamed Draco's body, reawakening his tired flesh for another mind-bending experience. And when he moved within him, Draco didn't even try to stop the moan that started in his chest and worked its way out his well-kissed lips.

Harry moved easily, lubricated by his own cum. His motions were swift and hard and penetrated Draco deeply.

When he rotated his hips, Draco saw white. It was the work of his prostate being pleasured again.

"Look at me," he heard from above him.

Draco tried to focus his pleasure-coated eyes. Harry was peering at him while he worked. Trying to see into that soul that he was touching. Draco wondered what he found there.

And Harry was kissing him again. Pulling Draco toward him. Fitting himself further into that compact body.

And Draco was coming again. Letting the waves of his orgasm overtake him as Harry engulfed his mouth. He felt owned and very well used.

And Harry sped up again. Changing the angle of his thrusts. Moving his mouth to sink his teeth into Draco's shoulder. Body shuddering in its urgency. Quaking in its need for release.

And Draco felt Harry still as he emptied. Watched his eyes flutter closed as his essence drained out. Saw his shoulders slump as the weight of his need released him, but did not collapse onto Draco again.

Harry pulled out and was turning them. Spooning their bodies together. Wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing his neck. Harry always got cuddly after sex.

As Draco closed his eyes and let the post-coital tiredness swamp him, he couldn't say that he minded.


End file.
